1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle remote starting apparatus used for starting an engine of a vehicle placed in a place remote from a user, such as a parking area, and a method for executing a registration process.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as an automobile, a starter motor is actuated with using a battery attached to a vehicle body as a power source and by its rotation force, cranking of an engine is performed to start the engine. A driver inserts an ignition key into a key hole of an ignition switch and rotates this key by a predetermined angle to turn on the ignition switch, thereby actuating this starter motor. However, recently, many devices for starting an engine by remote control in a state where a driver does not ride in a vehicle have been used. This is because an air conditioner or a heater is started up in summer or winter before starting moving the vehicle.
A vehicle remote starting system includes a transmitter carried by a driver, a receiver attached to the vehicle and a controller. In the case that the receiver receives a starting signal from the transmitter and engine starting is controlled by the controller, only when conditions including safety condition are satisfied, the controller outputs a starting command signal and based on this starting command signal, an ignition switch constructing the starting apparatus is closed and a self starter motor is driven and the engine is started.
The safety condition for outputting the starting command signal includes a condition that a door is closed and locked for theft prevention, a condition that a parking brake is activated to ensure safety so that a vehicle does not move accidentally, a condition that a gear shift is in a parking position, and further a condition that a hood is closed to prevent an accident during work in which the hood is opened.
In order to check such conditions, the vehicle is provided with various switches and sensors. In some switches, control logic of an output signal changes to a high (H) level in a state where a switch is opened, that is, the switch is in a normal state. Also, the control logic changes to a low (L) level in a state where the switch is closed, that is, the switch is in an operated state. For example, a hood switch installed inside an engine room has a configuration shown in FIG. 5. When a hood is opened, a contact point 31 of a hood switch (SW) 30 closes and when the hood is closed, the contact point 31 opens. As a result, when the hood is opened, a signal of an L level is input to a remote starting control device 40. When the hood is closed, a signal of an H level is input to the remote starting control device 40. The remote starting control device 40 is configured to detect as to whether or not the hood is in the opened state with using an input from this hood switch 30. The remote starting control device 40 does not output the starting command signal unless the hood is closed.
When the circuit configuration as described above is adopted, as shown in FIG. 6, for example, in the case that wiring of the hood switch 30 is broken or the case of missing connecting the hood switch 30, an input from the hood switch 30 shifts to an H level although the hood is opened as shown in FIG. 6. Therefore, the remote starting control device 40 decides that the hood is closed, and the engine is started. This causes a problem in safety.
As a result, when a structure in which a contact point is closed when the hood is closed is adopted as the hood switch, such a problem does not arise. However, problems that attachment accuracy of the hood switch is required or a structure of the hood switch becomes complicated and cost increases arise.
JP-A-Hei. 6-137240 has disclosed a vehicle remote starting apparatus in which a resistor is connected in parallel to the contact point of the hood switch in order to recognize the open/close state of the hood reliably. Three types of signals showing a state in which the hood is closed, a state in which the hood is opened, and a state in which existence of the hood switch cannot be recognized are transmitted to the remote starting control apparatus. The state in which the existence of the hood cannot be recognized includes a case that a wiring connected to the hood switch is broken and a case that a user forgets to connect the hood switch. With this configuration, the state of the hood can be confirmed reliably.